Different Yet Familiar
by Geccarenee13
Summary: JJ is the half sister of Kendall and Katie Knight and while on a case to Los Angeles she gets to see them after quite awhile. The only bad thing is that all of them are in danger. (Couldn't decide on the Genres, sorry.)
1. Prologue

**A.N. Hi! This is my first time writing in either of these f** **andoms** **so, please bear with me and give any suggestions along the way. This is only the** **prologue, though I have four chapters already written and will try to write more in the coming days. I probably should be updating my other stories, but this wouldn't leave my head after I read "Big Time Siblings" by Nichole Monroe. So, here it goes. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Criminal Minds or Big Time Rush. I wish I did.**

Prologue

" _ **Never forget who was with you from the start." -Unknown**_

 _She smiled down at her sleeping baby sister as she hung one of her butterflies above Katie's crib. It was her present to her little sister as she got ready to head off to college._

 _Jennifer Jareau, or JJ as her friends call her, walked out of her half-sister's nursery, grabbed her final bag, and headed out to her old subaru, putting the bag in the passenger seat. She turned around and looked up at her families two story house. It reminded her of her old home in Pennsylvania. She didn't like thinking of that house and the bathroom where she had found her sister, Rosaline. That was eight years ago. Her family had stayed together for about a year, but then her parents split because they couldn't stand the weight of Rosaline's actions any longer. Her mom and her had moved out here to Minnesota a few months after the divorce. A year after the move they had meet Kyle Knight, and her mother had fallen in love. Kyle was pretty cool, nice, and handsome, so JJ did object. A year later they got married. A year after that and JJ had her first step-sibling, Kendall. Two and a half years later and Katie Rosaline Knight was born, and here they all were six months later with her mother having two new kids and her going off to college._

 _She snaps out of her stupor and walks back into the house to say goodbye to everyone else. As she opened the front door she was greeted by a gasp coming from the living room and a somewhat clumsy four year old boy with dirty blonde hair falling into his eyes running out of said room with his father following behind him. JJ bent down and picked up the toddler who clung to her shirt._

 _Kyle, at her confused look, said, "He thought that you left without saying goodbye and wouldn't listen to us say that you'd be right back."_

 _She nodded and pulled the boy off of her shirt and held him so they were face to face and said, "I would, I will, never leave without saying goodbye to you. I will be here for you whenever you need me." Little did she know that she would break that particular promise._

 _She set the little boy, who was now crying even harder, down. JJ approached her step-father and gave him a humongous hug. She then turned to her mother, Jennifer Knight, who was standing by the couch with tears running down her cheeks and gave her a huge hug._

" _I love you so much," her mom said into her hair and JJ nodded silently, knowing that if she opened her mouth she would start crying. She waved to her parents and brother as she walked back out to her car and drove off towards the next part of her life._

* * *

Thirteen years later Jennifer Jareau-LaMontagne woke up from the dream, memory, in the bed she shared with her husband Will. She stared at the ceiling as she thought of her family. How long had it been since she had seen any of them? Oh ya, four years ago when she had Henry and her mother came up too help with them. The last time she saw her siblings was six years ago after Kyle died in a car accident. The last she heard from them was almost three years ago. Last she knew Katie was an energetic and smart ten year old that was blazing her way through middle school, and Kendall was the captain of his hockey team which he played on with his three best friends Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond. Had it really been three years? It must have.

JJ decided that she would call her mom to catch up after work which, after a quick check of her clock, she was due to in three hours. She snuggled up to Will and went back to sleep for the last two hours of peace she would get in a while.

 **A.N. I hope you liked it. Read, Review and Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N. So, here's the first actual chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It's dedicated to the only follower DVdE91.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either Criminal Minds or Big Time Rush.**

Chapter 1: A New Case

When JJ walked into the pit the morning after that dream she was greeted Garcia walking in with a stack of identical files and saying, "We got a case. Meeting in five."

She quickly grabbed a cup of coffee and headed into the meeting room, grabbing her usual seat at the round table. When they had all sat down and Garcia had passed out the files they began.

"A week ago the body of seventeen year old Jennifer Locke was found in MacArthur Park in Los Angeles after being missing for two days," Garcia started as a picture of a pretty young blonde teen appeared on the screen next to her bloody body on a park bench, "Then, three days ago twenty-seven year old Abigail Collins was found in the same park in the same fashion, after being missing for yet again two days." A picture of an older, yet still pretty, woman, along with her body on a different park bench, appeared below the others.

Morgan spoke up at this point saying, "The unsub seems to have a type."

Rossi interrupted saying, "Ya. Beautiful, caucasian, and blonde."

Reid looked up from his copy of the file to say, "Both of the bodies had a head wound to the back of the head. The unsub probably took them by surprise. They were both strangled with most likely fabric and mutilated antemortem."

Garcia took this point to intercede pulling up a picture and saying, "They were both cut into. The Unsub is carving the words 'Stay Away' into their abdomens."

Blake hummed asking, "Could it be a person jealous of a relationship they have with someone?"

JJ interjected, "It could be, but there's another person." They all look at her then at the screen as Garcia pulls up a picture of a pretty brunette.

Garcia continued, "Last night seventeen year old Camille Roberts disappeared after a date with her boyfriend Logan Mitchell." JJ looked up at that name. It sounded familiar, but she brushed it off as Logan and Mitchell were both very popular names.

Rossi asked, "How can we be sure that it's the same unsub? She isn't blonde, she's brunette."

Garcia looked pensive as she said, "Aww.. But, this is where it gets interesting. After digging a little I found that the two teens, and Ms. Roberts boyfriend, lived and live and Mrs. Collins worked as a teacher at The Palm Woods Hotel. This is a pretty popular spot for just starting out actors, actresses, and musical groups to live and it is mostly inhabited by teens and children with a few adults which is why they offer a in-hotel school for them."

Hotch stood up saying, "Ok, if the unsub sticks to their pattern Ms. Roberts has two days before she is dumped in that park. Wheels up in twenty."

As they got up to leave the room JJ heard Morgan say something to Reid about Lila Archer and smiled to herself.

She vaguely heard Reid say, "Are you going to bring that up every time we go to Los Angeles," and chuckles as she goes to grab her go-bag from by her desk.

* * *

On the jet about thirty minutes from landing they all sat around the display where Garcia was talking to them from her lab in Quantico.

"I've found a lot of people in common with the three victims, but most of them stay at the Hotel, so that makes sense. Mrs. Collins had a husband. Jennifer shared an apartment with two other girls, also named Jennifer, they apparently called themselves "The Jennifers". And Camille lives with her mother and father. All of these people will be meeting you at the police station, along with Camille's boyfriend Logan and his bandmates."

Hotch nodded along and said, "Ok, Reid and JJ will go look at the crime scenes. Morgan and Rossi, go to the hotel and see if there's anything we can get from there. Blake and I will set up at the station and start talking to the victim's families." They all nodded and looked down at their files, looking for anything that can help.

A couple of minutes later JJ says, "Well Jenniffer and Camille were both starting actresses, maybe it's someone that saw them as competition."

Morgan interjected, "Ya, but what about the teacher? She doesn't have anything to do with the business. What's the chance that three random victims live in the same hotel?"

They all look at Reid expectantly who compiled by giving the fact they were looking for, "With there being 3,976,324 people in Los Angeles and 51% of them being female, that makes 2,027,925 females and 29% of them between the ages of 10 and 30 creating 588,098. 29% of them are caucasian, and as the unsub hasn't crossed the color barrier we can assume that's part of his ideal victim, making that 170,549 caucasian woman between the ages of 10 and 30 and the probability that three of them randomly chosen have this one place in common is 6%."

Rossi shook his head, trying to focus after zoning out during Reid's rambling, and said, "So, it's a slim chance and we should focus on the Hotel and the people there."

Reid looked a little sheepish and said, "Basically, yes. However there is a chance that it is all just a coincidence that they lived or worked at the Palm Woods."

Blake said, "Yes, but it's more likely that the unsub has some connection to the place. Especially with the message he carves into his victims." They all nod silently in agreement with the statement.

After a couple more minutes of silence the pilot came over the intercom and told them to prepare for landing. Which they promptly did.

Reid suddenly spoke, "What if one of the people they are all connected to has a stalker and that stalker saw them as a threat, kinda like with Lila Archer all those years ago?" Morgan smirked at Reid.

Blake said, "That's most likely what's happening. Who's Lila Archer and why are you looking at Reid that way?" she asked Morgan.

Morgan replied slyly, "It was a case seven years that involved a starting actress who's stalker was a friend from college that was killing people that she felt got in Lila's way, and Lila's manager. Anyways, Reid and Gideon had meet her the night before we got the case at an art gallery and Reid and her talked a while. During the case we needed someone to watch her at all points, for protection you know, so we sent Reid with her because she was most comfortable with him. Sometime after they went to her house, she decided that she wanted to go for a swim, so they were out in her backyard and Reid says that he was trying to get her to come back inside, but she wouldn't. She eventually conceded, but only if he would help her out of the pool. He took her hand and she dragged him into the pool with her," almost everyone was now laughing at Reid's expense, "Then, then they…" Morgan was laughing to hard now to finish his story.

Reid, red faced, said, "And she kissed me. The others found me trying to dry off my gun and apparently there was a guy in her bushes taking photos off us. I used the kiss to get the unsub to stop and then before we left some reporters took a picture of Lila leaning into my hand, which was on her shoulder, and we were on the front cover of a couple of magazine. Why does it matter?" Rossi, Blake, and JJ had finally stopped laughing.

Morgan stopped laughing just a bit to choke out, "It's funny!" Reid glared at Morgan.

Hotch said, "Ok. Lets focus on the current case now." Just then they all felt the jet land and got ready to disembark and solve this case before Camille died.

 **Hope you all enjoyed it. And as always Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hey, Y'all. *Dodges rotten tomatoes* I'm so so so sorry. I have been gone for such a long time and I sincerely apologize for that. I'm currently on Christmas break so I have two weeks that I'm going to spend at least a bit of writing and updating all of my stories. For now, enjoy this next chapter of Different Yet Familiar.**

Chapter 2- Start of the Investigation

After getting off the jet, the team split up into three Black SUV's to do what Hotch ordered them to.

Rossi and Morgan pulled up to a large building this a sign above the door that read "Palm Woods" when they walked in they saw a pretty normal looking lobby. The only thing out of place was the thirteen-year-old girl who was terrorizing the heavyset man behind the desk. When they walked up however the man turned his attention to them and sent one more glare towards the girl who looked at them curiously.

The man, whose name tag identified him as 'Bitters', said professionally, "Hello. How can I help you two?"

Rossi answered for them, both of them had their badges out, "I'm SSA David Rossi and this is SSA Derek Morgan and were with the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI. We're here to investigate the recent deaths of Jennifer Locke and Abigail Collins, as well as the disappearance of Camille Roberts. We were wondering if we could ask you some questions." Morgan noticed that when they introduced themselves as FBI the girl's eyes lit up, not a usual reaction.

Bitters seemed suddenly sullen, "Of course. It's very unfortunate that happened."

Rossi asked, "I understand that both of the teens lived here, and Mrs. Collins worked at the school here." Bitters nodded and Rossi continued, "Ok. I'll need to see both of their apartments as well as the school."

Bitters nodded eagerly, "I just need to grab my set of keys for those rooms."

After the man disappeared into an office behind the desk the girl spoke up, "Hi. I'm Katie Knight. Are you really FBI?"

Morgan looked at the girl, Katie, and smiled answering, "Yes we are."

Katie nodded and said, "My sister works for the FBI."

Morgan and Rossi both look surprised and Morgan asked, "Really? What's her name?"

Katie opened her mouth to answer, but right then Bitters came back with his keys and glared at the girl saying, "Don't you have someone else to bug or another prank to pull? Anyways, right this way." Before they could walk away Katie grabbed Morgan's hand and put a business card into it.

She called after them, "If you have any questions ask me. I see a lot around here." Morgan looked at the card and put it in his pocket figuring he would probably end up using it in some way as they followed Bitters through the halls to the small one classroom school near the back of the hotel. They found nothing of importance in there, or in either of the girls' apartments. Admitting defeat they got in their SUV and drove to the police station to meet back up with the rest of the team.

* * *

JJ and Reid drove up to the park where the bodies had been dumped.

Reid pointed out a building a couple of blocks away and said, "That's the Palm Woods."

JJ remarked, "That's pretty close. Maybe both the hotel and the park have some meaning to the unsub." Reid nodded absently, lost in his mind. JJ didn't mind though as Reid being lost in his own mind usually brought them a break in their case, not this early though. However, Reid wasn't even thinking about the case, and instead of thinking about Maeve and her stalker situation.

The first dump spot was in the northeast corner facing away from the hotel. There wasn't any police tape around it as the body had been found a week ago. People at the park still seemed to be avoiding the area, however.

"There's still a bit of blood on the bench," JJ pointed out.

Reid nodded, "That means that either the unsub hurt themselves moving them to this spot or there was enough blood still flowing in the body to get on the bench. If it's the latter that means that she was moved here less than an hour after her death and that the cuts, or at least some of them, occurred right before death." JJ just hoped that someone had been smart enough to take a sample of the blood, though there had been several times when police had been idiots when it came to crime scenes.

The second dump site was on the opposite side of the park in the southeast corner facing so that the body would have been looking at towards the hotel.

JJ pointed out that fact and said, "Maybe the unsub wants her to see the place that is so important."

Reid asked, "But, the first site wasn't that way."

JJ said, "True. But maybe the unsub itself made that connection after they had dumped the first body." Reid nodded at her thought process. The second dump site was much the same as the first, even down to the spot of blood that had dried on the bench.

There wasn't much more than they could get from the two sites, so they decided to head towards the police station.

* * *

Hotch and Blake drove straight to the police department that was closest to the hotel and park. When they got there they were meet by Detective Patricia Saunders, who was in charge of the case. She was one of the more excited detectives they had met, who thought that having the FBI there to help was somewhat of a novelty, though she quickly calmed down.

As they walked into the main area of the station Saunders said, "So, over there is your space for whatever you need and I have all of the family and friends of the victims in there," she gestured to a waiting room, "Except for the currently missing girl's boyfriend. He and his bandmates were here, but their manager and his assistant came in here about an hour ago yelling at them and dragged them all out of here. I have the address of their recording studio though."

Hotch quickly said, "Thank you," while she was taking a breath and she quickly realized that they didn't need her at the moment. Hotch turned to Blake and said, "I'm going to set up our board. How about you start talking to those in there. Talk to Mr. Collins first." Blake nodded and they went in their separate directions to perform their jobs.

When Blake walked into the waiting room two darker skinned brunettes who must have been the other two Jennifers and a thirty-year-old caucasian blonde man looked up at here. All three of them had obviously been crying sometime within the last twenty-four hours, evident by their bloodshot eyes and red cheeks.

She started with, "Hello, I'm SSA Dr. Alex Blake with the FBI. Could I speak to Mr. Collins first?" They all nod and the man stands up and follows her to a more private room.

"So, Mr. Collins.." Blake started.

Mr. Collins interrupted her here saying in a semi-hoarse voice, "Please, call me Peter."

"Ok, Peter. Tell me about Abigail."

Peter seemed to choke on his words for a moment before saying, "She was wonderful. She was kind, beautiful, and she loved those kids she taught and they all loved her back." He got choked up here and tears started to streak down his face.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Tell me, when did you first realize she was missing?" Blake questioned.

Peter took a deep breath and said, "I came home at five, about an hour after she usually got home. She had said that she was going to help a student with an assignment after school though. I started to get worried however when she wasn't home by nine and she didn't come home at all that night. That's when I called the police and they found her two days later."

Blake put a hand on his shaking shoulder and asked, "I'm sorry, but I have to ask you this. Can you think of anyone that would have liked to harm her, or could have done this."

He thinks for a split second then says, "No, no one would do that to Abby. Everyone loved her." He broke down completely at this point and Blake left him in the room to be by himself with a final reminder that if he thinks of anything to call her from the business card that she left on the table.

Blake walked back into the waiting room, to where the last two Jennifers sat waiting and sat in front of them.

Blake smiled warmly at them and said, "Hi. Could you tell me a little about Jennifer."

They nodded and the one with curly hair spoke, "She was sweet but competitive. She had finally gotten a huge role that she was so excited. A lot of people thought that she was a stuck up bitch, but that's the only way to survive in this business." The other one nodded along.

"Ok, When was the last time that you saw her?"

The other one answered this time saying, "We were all at our friend's album debut party in their apartment. Someone had snuck in alcohol and Jennifer had too much and said that she needed to get some fresh air."

The curly haired Jennifer continued, "We saw her a little while later outside puking her guts out with one of our friend's holding her hair back for her. We didn't see here in the morning and couldn't find her anywhere, so we went to the police, and well you know the rest."

'Ok, now we're getting somewhere,' Blake thought as she asked, "So, who was throwing the party and who was holding back her hair?"

The other Jennifer answered, "The same person actually. The band was Big Time Rush, the members are Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos, who was holding her hair back. He has a huge crush on all three of us. They were in here earlier before their manager dragged them away, he's always doing that." Blake recognized the name.

"That would be Logan Mitchell. The boy whose girlfriend went missing yesterday?" The Jennifers nodded.

"Thank you for the help. I have just one more question. Did Jennifer have any enemies? Anyone who would want to do this?"

They both nodded and the curly-hair one said, "We all have enemies, people who we beat out for roles, but I don't think anyone would have done this."

Blake took note of this, handed them both business cards, and said, "If you can think of anything else, don't hesitate to call, ok?" They nodded and Blake walked back towards their conference room.

 **A.N. Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There will be more to come soon. If you enjoyed it, or you didn't and have some problems with it tell me. Review. I love you all and Happy Holidays. As always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to the first reviewer** **Blogger8659** **thank you because you made my day! :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 3- A Surprise for JJ

All five of the members of the team that had been out walked into the conference room at the same time. Seeing as they were all there they decided to go over what they had so far.

Morgan spoke up first saying, "We found nothing out of the usual at the school or the two apartments of the hotel. Though we did meet a strange little girl who said that if we had any more questions to call her. She even gave me a business card." Hotch rose an eyebrow at that.

JJ joked, "Must be watching too many crime shows, huh."

Morgan added, "She said that her sister works for the FBI."

Reid talked next saying, "We didn't find much at the dump sites other than there is an obvious connection to the hotel from the dump sites and that according to the blood that was on the bench the victims were moved there shortly after their deaths."

Blake injected her own info into the dump, "According to Mr. Collins his wife never came home after helping a student on an assignment after they got done for the day. He couldn't think of anyone who would hurt her, apparently, everyone loved her. Jennifer, on the other hand, had plenty of enemies, but none that would have done this, according to her friends. Also, the last place they saw her was at a party being thrown by Logan Mitchell and his bandmates." They all looked at the board, where Hotch had written everything they said down as they went, for a minute before anyone spoke.

"What did Mitchell and the others say?" JJ asked.

Hotch answered, "Apparently their manager came in, angry, and forced them to go record something. I have the address for the studio. How about Morgan and JJ go to the studio and talk to those boys. Blake and Rossi go to the coroner's office. Reid and I will stay here, see if we can think of anything, maybe call that girl, and see if anyone took samples of that blood. Again they all separated to accomplish their tasks.

* * *

Morgan and JJ pulled up in front of a large building with a sign out front that displaces Rocque Records. The receptionist at the front desk led them to the second floor, after being shown their badges, and pointed them down a hall where they could already hear someone yelling.

"NO! NO! NO! YOU HAVE TO DO BETTER WORK THAN THIS! GRIFFIN WANTS A NEW SONG BY THE END OF TOMORROW AND YOU ARE NOT DOING IT RIGHT!" JJ winced at the sound of the somehow shrill yet baritone yell.

The yelling stopped for a moment as someone else talked, they couldn't tell who from the hallway, but it apparently calmed him a bit as a moment later in a lower voice he announced that they were going to do another check.

Then from the room at the end of the hall, they heard a bit of music and then a really good sounding starting harmony from the four boys. As they walked into the recording room they heard the first line of the song from a voice that JJ could have sworn that she's heard before, though she's pretty sure that she's never listened to the band before.

The voice is beautiful and full and doesn't weaver at all as it sings, "Can't buy my love, love/ Can't buy my love, love/ I'll buy you a diamond ring, my friend/" They see a large balding man and a shorter darker skinned woman, who notices them and taps the man on the shoulder. Their attention then turns towards the boys in the booth, who look really familiar to JJ. The first is a shorter Hispanic boy who was wearing a helmet, next is a taller perfectly groomed brunette with noticeable soft hair. Next to him is who must be Logan as he's pale, disheveled and obviously not focused. Finally, JJ turns her attention to the boy who is currently singing and can't contain a gasp. Morgan looks at her strange, but before either of them say a word the lady has stopped the music and said into the booth that they'll be taking a break. The boys sag a little and grab waters from behind them. Kendall puts a hand on Logan's shoulder.

The man barks, "Kelly! What was that for?" he trails off as Kelly pointed towards them standing there. JJ was still in shock though. That boy was definitely Kendall. Her Kendall. Her brother.

Vaguely she heard Morgan saying, "Hello. I'm SSA Derek Morgan and this is SSA Jennifer Jareau. We're from the FBI and we need to talk to your band members in there." the man silently nodded and pressed the button to the speaker to the booth and told the 'dogs' to get out here.

* * *

Kendall was mad. They had spent most of the morning at the police station waiting for the FBI to show up when Gustavo just burst in and started being his usual ass of a self. Logan was in no state of mind to be working and honestly, none of them were. Both one of the Jennifers and Mrs. Collins had been missing then found dead in the last week and then Camille disappears, right after her and Logan's lunch date. They could do nothing about it except for tell the police what they know, but then they get told that the FBI is coming in and they'll have to wait. At least he knew that the FBI will do their job and he can't help but think of his sister that he hasn't seen in years. But, then Gustavo takes them, via Freight Train, to the studio to record a new song. Of all the times to force them to record, now wasn't the best time at all.

They had been there for an hour and a half and had gone over the start of the song so many times that Kendall couldn't keep track. He had originally resisted doing it all but realized that the sooner they got it done the sooner they got out of there, and the others had realized that too. So, by the thirtieth or so take they could get all the way to where Logan is supposed to sing his section and he either misses his cue or was flat or was too high or didn't have enough energy or something else and Gustavo would stop them, yell at them some more, and tell them to start over. Kendall didn't blame Logan at all. It wasn't his fault that he was distracted or that his voice was hoarse from crying or that he didn't have any energy. Camille was missing and that was the only thing that he was thinking about. No, Kendall blamed Gustavo, for being a stubborn bastard.

Finally, Kelly tells them that they're going to take a break and Kendall is relieved. He puts a hand on Logan's shoulder and his friend looks at him gratefully, giving a half-hearted smile.

"How you doing?" Kendall asked.

Logan shrugged and said, "As well as can be expected."

Before anyone could say anything more Gustavo's voice came over the com saying, "Um, dogs. Come out here, NOW!" They all looked at each other then headed towards the door. As Kendall walks through the door the first thing he sees is a tallish African American man, then he sees her, and his brain almost implodes. When the police had said that the FBI was on their way, they had meant that his sister's team was on the way.

After a moment, simultaneously they said each other's names. The guys look changed to recognition and the other, probable FBI agent, looked surprised. They hugged and Kendall almost started crying into his sister's shoulder, he hadn't seen her in six years. It just had never worked out to where they could visit each other with her job and them never having a lot of money.

Gustavo ruined the moment by saying rudely, "LEAD DOG! How exactly do you know an FBI Agent?" Kendall let go of her and stared at him for a moment.

Before he could word his retort JJ opened her mouth and said, "Who do you think you are? Interrupting my reunion with my brother who I haven't seen in six years. Also, how can you expect good work from them, which what I heard was great, when they are obviously worried. I mean Logan's girlfriend went missing yesterday, there have been two other murders at their home, and you obviously already work them too hard. Just look at Logan. He's basically dead on his feet. Now, we need to ask these guys some questions. So, if you'll excuse us." Kendall smiled at his sister's nicely put sentiments that exactly matched his.

Gustavo looked almost stunned and Kendall heard Kelly mutter, "I see the resemblance now," with a small grin on her lips.

JJ and the other man lead them out of the room to the lounge area so they could sit on the sofas to talk. Kelly followed them, but Gustavo stayed in the room still shocked at JJ's words.

 **A.N. I hope you guys enjoyed this and thank you to the 11 followers, 7 favorites, and again to** **Blogger8659** **for their wonderfull review. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


End file.
